


Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Anotha one, Celebrities, Desire, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Love Triangles, More Golden Globes Smut, One Shot, Paparazzi, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, kimilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: What if Brad Pitt had actually won his charity auction bid to watch an episode of Game of Thrones with Emilia Clarke?  Hilarity and romance ensue when Emilia is caught between an overeager Brad and a jealous Kit.Cheers and applause rose from the audience as the bidding opened at $20,000. Shouts sounded from all around the room as the bidding quickly escalated but Emilia would have never guessed in a million years what would happen next. Brad Pitt, of all people, shouted out a bid of $80,000! She couldn’t believe it. She stole a glance over to Brad’s table and saw that he was looking dead at her, a huge smile on his face as he quickly outbid himself and raised it to $90,000.  "Oh my God!" Emilia thought to herself as she began to laugh and blush uncontrollably.  She glanced towards the side entrance near the front of the room and noticed that Kit was standing against the wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking right at Brad...





	Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE (June 2018): I realize that Kit is indeed getting married soon and, out of respect, I will no longer be writing Kimilia fan fiction and will focus on Jonerys only. I will however be leaving my existing Kimilia stories up and reminding everyone that they are purely fictional.

 

Emilia couldn’t stop smiling as she enjoyed her dinner and champagne while chatting with her tablemates during the Haiti Rising Gala. The annual charity event was part of the festivities leading up to the Golden Globe Awards ceremony, in which she was scheduled to be a presenter along with her co-star Kit. Game of Thrones was heading into its last season and, although she was sad that a big chapter of her life would soon be closing, she was excited about the opportunity to jump into new acting projects. She hoped that all the networking she had been doing throughout the week as she rubbed shoulders with movie executives and A-list actors would pay off in the way of new acting roles being offered her way.

 

She laughed heartily at the jokes being shared around her table before stealing a glance at Kit who was sitting a few tables away from her. He looked tired and hung-over and had huge bags under his eyes. Her heart panged with sympathy for him. She knew he was currently undergoing a public relations nightmare due to TMZ reporting that he had been kicked out of Barfly in New York City the night before. News articles about him being violent, drunk and disorderly were all over the Internet and the paparazzi seemed to be hounding him at every turn now that he was in Los Angeles.

 

She met his gaze and gave him a small, encouraging smile. Kit returned her smile, his eyes lighting up a bit as he looked at her, and then he stood up and walked outside, most likely to take a smoke break. She watched his retreating figure as she reflected on all they had been through together. He was one of her best friends and she would always be by his side to support him. They had dated briefly several years prior when they first met, but the extended time away from each other during filming had been too much of a strain and they had decided that it was best to just remain friends. Although there had been the occasional hook-up here and there throughout the years, they had both decided to keep their relationship strictly platonic once things became more serious between Kit and his now fiancé Rose. Kit was still very much a big flirt however but she was usually pretty good about putting him in his place when she needed to.

 

Turning away from him, she focused her attention on the live auction, which was currently taking place. A piece of artwork had just been sold to Arnold Schwarzenegger for $70,000 and she was anxious to see what the next prize would be.

 

“I see we have Miss Emilia Clarke in the audience tonight,” announced the auctioneer in a booming voice as the spotlight landed on Emilia and all eyes looked her way. “Now I have something very special for all of you tonight, ladies and gentlemen. An opportunity to watch an episode of Game of Thrones with the Mother of Dragons!”

 

Cheers and applause rose from the audience as the bidding opened at $20,000. Shouts sounded from all around the room as the bidding quickly escalated but Emilia would have never guessed in a million years what would happen next. Brad Pitt, of all people, shouted out a bid of $80,000! She couldn’t believe it. She stole a glance over to Brad’s table and saw that he was looking dead at her, a huge smile on his face as he quickly outbid himself and raised it to $90,000. _Oh my God!_ Emilia thought to herself as she began to laugh and blush uncontrollably.

 

She’d had a silly schoolgirl crush on Brad Pitt for as long as she could remember. In fact, she had grown up idolizing him. He was an amazing actor, always picked interesting roles and projects, and of course was impossibly good-looking. Even though he was well into middle age now, he was still one of the most handsome men in Hollywood.   He was also one of the most eligible bachelors since Angelina Jolie had recently filed for divorce from him.

 

She dared to steal another glance at him, and his piercing blue eyes were still firmly fixed on her! His good friend, Leonardo DiCaprio, was next to him, laughing and egging him on to keep bidding and the bid was now at $100,000.

 

“Well, well, well,” bellowed the auctioneer from the front of the room. “Someone is quite serious about spending time with you Miss Clarke!” The room roared with laughter and Emilia found herself blushing even harder as she laughed along good-naturedly. An evening alone with Brad Pitt sounded like a pleasant evening indeed and she hoped that he would be the one to walk away with the prize.

 

She glanced towards the side entrance near the front of the room and noticed that Kit was standing against the wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking right at Brad. He quickly walked over to the auctioneer and whispered something in her ear before returning to his seat. Emilia watched him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to. She found out soon enough when the auctioneer shouted out, “Ladies and gentlemen! We have a new development! The King in the North, Kit Harington, has volunteered to sit in on the Game of Thrones viewing as well!”

 

More cheers sounded around the room as the bidding rose even higher. She cut her eyes over to Kit, wondering why he would sabotage her opportunity to spend an evening alone with Brad Pitt, and he met her gaze with a satisfied smirk. Brad wasn’t deterred however and kept bidding until he ultimately came out victorious with a winning bid of $160,000.

 

Emilia smiled at Brad appreciatively before looking over at Kit again and pouting her lips. What could have been a romantic evening with the one and only Brad Pitt was now going to be something else entirely thanks to Kit’s ridiculous antics!

 

Brad stood up and started walking towards her and Emilia felt her heart start to pound in her chest. “Hi Emilia,” he said, extending his hand to hers. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m a huge fan of your show!”

 

Emilia couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “It’s so nice to meet you too and I’m beyond flattered. I mean, I’ve been a huge fan of yours for as long as I can remember. I loved you in Ocean’s 11, Moneyball, Troy, World War Z, pretty much every movie you’ve ever done!”

 

Brad laughed, flashing her his million-dollar smile, and she sensed a possible connection between them, which was quickly broken by Kit walking over and butting into the conversation. He extended his hand to Brad, his voice low and gruff. “Hey, I’m Kit, nice to meet you.”

 

Brad tore his eyes away from Emilia to look at Kit and his smile was noticeably more subdued now. “Nice to meet you Kit. That was awesome of you to add yourself into the Game of Thrones viewing. I love your character on the show!”

 

“Thanks man, glad to hear it,” Kit said, a seemingly forced smile on his face.

 

Brad clapped his hands together. “Well guys, since we’re all going to be in Los Angeles for the next few days, what do you think about having this viewing party sooner than later? I’ve got a house out in the Hollywood Hills, not too far from here. What do you think about doing it the day after tomorrow?”

 

“I think that sounds great!” Emilia blurted out, not bothering to consult with Kit first on his availability.

 

“Yeah sure, sounds good,” Kit mumbled, his eyes on Emilia.

 

Brad smiled. “Awesome! I’ll have my agent get in touch with you guys and see you in a couple of days. Again, it was so nice to meet the both of you and I’m looking forward to the viewing party.” He gave Emilia a brief but tender hug and shook Kit’s hand again before excusing himself to go talk to someone.

 

Emilia was left standing with Kit and she rounded on him while trying to keep her face calm and a smile on her face. “What the hell was that all about Kit?”

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, feigning innocence, which only served to further irritate her.

 

“You know _exactly_ what I mean,” she seethed. “Why are you cock-blocking?”

 

Kit laughed. “Em, are you serious? I thought joining in on the viewing party would help raise more money. It’s for a good cause you know.”

 

Emilia didn’t believe him for one second but she didn’t want to cause a scene so she decided to let it go for the time being. “Whatever, you say Kit,” she said, sighing deeply before taking her seat again.

 

She watched him with a puzzled look on her face as he walked away to sit at his own table. What was he playing at? And whom did he think he was fooling? Clearly, he was jealous and didn’t want her spending time alone with Brad Pitt. The real question was why? Kit was happily engaged…wasn’t he?

  

* * *

 

  

Two days later, Emilia pulled up to Brad’s mansion in a chauffeured limo. Kit had suggested they ride over together but she had insisted otherwise. She didn’t want him trying to cut the evening short by insisting they leave early. She walked up to the door and rang the bell and a few seconds later; Brad answered it with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Emilia! I’m so glad you could make it,” he said, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

He gave her a brief tour around the mansion before guiding her down to the entertainment area. It was spectacularly lavish and boasted of a 20-seat private movie theater, bowling alley, video game arcade, and billiards room. There was a full-size bar in one corner and the walls were lined with vintage signed portraits of famous Hollywood stars such as Marilyn Monroe and Marlon Brando.

 

Emilia was impressed. “Wow, Brad, this is nice. And you live here all by yourself?”

 

A look of sadness crossed Brad’s face and she instantly regretted her question. “Yep, it’s just me here. Angelina and I are going through a divorce, as I’m sure you’ve heard. She took the kids and moved out a few months ago.”

 

“I’m so sorry Brad, I shouldn’t have brought that up.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” he said, his blue eyes focused on her. “I’m looking forward to moving on…to meeting new people and hopefully finding love again.”

 

He smiled at her and she felt herself start to blush but the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted the tender moment.

 

“Ah, that must be Kit,” he said. He headed back up the stairs to answer the door and Emilia scowled. Here she was with a perfect opportunity to spend a romantic evening with Brad Pitt and Kit was ruining everything!

 

A few minutes later, Brad returned with Kit close behind him. Emilia forced a smile onto her face and greeted Kit with a hug but inside she was furious with him.

 

“Nice place, Brad,” Kit said, as he looked around. “So what episode of Game of Thrones are we watching?”

 

“Season 6, episode 4 – Book of the Stranger,” Brad said with a smile as he walked over to the bar and started making drinks. Emilia felt her cheeks heating up. She remembered that episode very well. It was the one in which Daenerys is trapped in the temple of the Dosh Khaleen and sets it on fire – with herself inside – and then walks out of the inferno unscathed while the great khals of the Dothraki burn to death. It was a powerful and thrilling episode that she was proud of but it was also an episode in which she was very much naked!

 

She looked at Kit and noticed that he was glaring at Brad, his face dark with anger. He was obviously very familiar with the episode as well. Brad didn’t seem to notice however as he was too busy making Martinis. Emilia cut her eyes at Kit, silently telling him to knock it off. They were all adults here. She was proud of her work as well as her body and if that’s the episode Brad wanted to watch then she was fine with it.

 

Once the drinks were ready, they walked over to the private movie theater. Emilia took a seat as Brad got the projector going and then Kit planted himself right beside her, preventing her and Brad from having a chance to sit next to each other.

 

“Kit!” she whispered angrily, she was beyond furious now. Kit just ignored her and Brad seemed to take it all in stride and took a seat on the other side of Kit. As the episode played, Brad started asking them all sorts of questions about the special effects, the different filming locations, even the musical score selection. He was clearly watching the episode through a director’s eye and she was grateful that he didn’t do or say anything perverted during her nude scene. He asked a few more questions after the episode ended and then thanked them for spending their time with him.

 

Kit jumped up immediately and started looking for his coat while Emilia lingered, hoping to spend a little more time with Brad. She smiled at him encouragingly hoping he would take the hint.

 

“So, the night is still young,” Brad said, his blue eyes fixated on her. “Would you like to go out for a drink? There's this really nice Japanese sushi bar we could check out over in West Hollywood.”

 

Emilia didn’t hesitate to reply. “That sounds wonderful, I’d love to.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, count me in too,” Kit said, interjecting himself into the conversation.

 

Brad made a face, his smile dropping, while Emilia just looked at Kit like he had lost his mind. There was an awkward silence between the three of them before Brad’s phone started ringing. He excused himself to take the call, and walked out of the room.

 

Once they were alone, Emilia laid into Kit. “What the flying fuck is wrong with you?” she whispered angrily, her blue eyes wild and angry. “Back off, Kit!”

 

Kit was angry as well, his dark eyes flashing dangerously as he looked at her. “Emilia, the guy is a womanizer!  You saw how he jumped from Jennifer to Angelina like it was nothing!  Do you want to be his latest victim?  To see yourself all over the tabloid headlines, caught up in his drama?  They'll be calling you guys Bramilia.  It doesn't even sound good!  C'mon Em, he is _so_ not your type.  I don't want to see you get hurt."

 

“Oh that’s a load of horse shit, Harrington and you bloody well know it!” She said, trying to keep herself from screaming with rage. “You’re jealous! Just fucking admit to it!”

 

“I am _not_ jealous!” Kit said stubbornly, his arms crossed as he glared down at her.

 

“Yes, you are!” she hissed. “Who I choose to date is none of your _fucking_ business! Why don’t you worry about your fiancé Rose? Go give her a call and stay the hell out of my personal business!”

 

A hurt look flashed across his face. She hoped she hadn’t been too harsh with him but he had really crossed the line this time.

 

Just then Brad walked back into the room and she quickly composed herself, taking a few calming breaths and putting a smile on her face so that nothing would appear amiss.

 

“So, about going out for drinks…” Brad said, looking back and forth between her and Kit.

 

Emilia cut him off. “Sounds great, and it will actually just be the two of us, Brad. Kit here just realized he has another engagement he needs to be at. He was just leaving, weren’t you Kit?" She glared at him boldly, daring him to defy her.

 

He looked at her sullenly and seemed to hesitate for just a minute before eventually relenting to her will. “Umm, yeah, that’s right. I’ve got to catch up with some buddies of mine from acting school. So I’ll see you two later. Thanks for having me over Brad.”

 

“Sure, no problem,” Brad said as he walked Kit out. A few minutes later he returned and walked over to Emilia, standing quite close, as he looked deep into her eyes.

 

“Now, where were we?” He said softly, looking down at her. The tenderness in his stunning blue eyes was making it hard for her to keep her senses.

 

“I believe you were about to take me out for a drink,” she murmured, her heart starting to pound due to how close he was standing to her. She could smell his spicy cologne and it was making her head swim.

 

“Sounds like a great idea,” he said. He was standing so close to her that his warm breath tickled her skin. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

The wind blew through Emilia’s hair, filling her ears with a rush of air, as she sat in the passenger seat of Brad’s Ferrari 488 Spider Convertible. The car was sleek with a glossy burgundy finish and a black leather interior. It could accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in a matter of seconds and Brad was enjoying showing off its smooth ride as they sped through the Hollywood Hills.

 

A short while later, they pulled up to Katsuya, an upscale Japanese sushi restaurant located on Hollywood Boulevard. Brad tossed his keys lightly to the nearest valet and they walked inside together amid the flashing lights and cameras of desperate paparazzi.

 

A flurry of voices shouted at them from the crowd. “Brad! Emilia! Look over here! Are you two dating now? What does Angelina think?” Emilia ignored them and kept her head down and Brad did the same. She realized that this was probably going to get a lot of attention in the celebrity news cycles but she shrugged it off. It was the price of fame and she wasn’t about to let the media control how she lived her life.

 

They were seated at a secluded table in a dim corner of the restaurant and Brad ordered two Burning Mandarin cocktails and a sushi sampler plate to share.   A subtle flame from the lone candle on their table illuminated their faces and she was reminded again of just how handsome he was.

 

“Forgive me Emilia, but I’ve got to ask—“ he said, taking a sip of his drink, “why are you still single? I mean, you’re positively gorgeous, you’ve got a smile that can light up an entire room, and you’re funny as hell…I just don’t get it.”

 

Emilia smiled graciously. “Brad, that’s so sweet of you to say. Honestly, it’s been really hard for me to date because I’m constantly filming in different locations around the world for months on end. I’m never in one spot long enough to really nurture and develop a relationship with anyone.”

 

“I see,” he said, his blue eyes twinkling. “And what about you and Kit? I get the vibe that there’s something between you two. He seems very…protective.”

 

Emilia laughed nervously. “No, there’s nothing between us. We’re just friends. He’s engaged actually.”

 

“Wow, really?” Brad said as he picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks. “He sure doesn’t act like a man who’s happily engaged.”

 

Emilia didn’t know how to respond to that. She looked down at the plate in front of her, feeling flustered as thoughts of Kit consumed her. The truth was that he was the love of her life. Over the years she had tried to suppress her feelings for him, to convince herself that just being friends with occasional benefits was enough but deep down she knew it wasn’t. It would never be enough… She shook her head slightly, trying to push him out of her mind. _He’s engaged now!_ She scolded herself. The door was firmly closed on any sort of romantic future for them and she needed to just accept it and move on.

 

She looked up at Brad again and smiled as she attempted to steer the conversation in a different direction. “So, how about you tell me about the latest projects you’re working on.”

 

“With pleasure,” Brad said with a wink as he began describing a Sci-Fi film he was financing that was still in the early stages of production.

 

The night passed quickly as they enjoyed their food and drinks while conversing about the film industry and whom the worst people were to work with. Before she knew it, it was past midnight and time to head out as the restaurant was closing up. Brad, ever the perfect gentlemen, paid for everything, leaving a huge tip, and then they walked outside together.

 

As expected, they were accosted by the paparazzi as soon as they stepped out of the restaurant. There seemed to be even more of them now; news of her and Brad’s presence at Katsuya no doubt spreading like wildfire. The bright flashes from the cameras were blinding and she was grateful once she was back in Brad’s car and they had pulled away.

 

“So, what now?” Brad asked, revving up the engine of his Ferrari. “We could go back to my place,” he suggested with a slight waggle of his eyebrows.

 

Emilia knew what that meant. She liked Brad. He was handsome, talented, and a perfect gentlemen but the truth was that she didn’t see anything more than friendship happening with him. He was in the process of a messy celebrity divorce and she didn’t want to see pictures of herself splashed all over the tabloids if she started dating him. He was also much older than the men she usually dated. Although he still looked good, he was 54 years old, which made him over 20 years older than she was.

 

She looked at Brad and gave him a sweet smile. “Actually, I think I should probably just call it a night. Would you mind driving me home?”

 

A look of disappointment flashed across Brad’s face briefly. “Sure, no problem,” he said.

 

There was some occasional chatting but mostly silence as they drove towards the vacation home that she owned in the Venice Beach neighborhood. When they arrived, he walked her to the front door and had an expectant look on his face as he looked down at her. He was so sweet and she felt bad to disappoint him but she didn’t want to lead him on.

 

“Thank you for a wonderful evening,” she said, purposefully avoiding his lips and giving him a chaste peck on the cheek.

 

“You’re welcome,” he said, his blue eyes focused on her. “Do you think I can see you again?”

 

She sighed as she tried to let him down easy. “I’m going to be flying back to Belfast and then Iceland in the next few days for filming and I’m not sure when I’ll be back in L.A. again. But I hope we can stay in touch as friends.”

 

“Definitely,” Brad said, giving her one last hug and kissing her gently on the forehead. “You’re an amazing woman, Emilia. Have a good night.”

 

“Good night, Brad,” she said, watching him walk back to his car.

 

Exhausted from the long night, she fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door. As soon as she walked in, she noticed that something was off. The hallway light, which she always left on when she was away, was turned off and the house was pitch black inside. She caught a whiff of the faint smell of tobacco and heard a rustling noise coming from the living room.

 

Her heart froze.

 

_Intruder!_

She panicked, fumbling for the lights while also looking for some type of weapon when she heard Kit’s voice.

 

“Emilia? Is that you?” he called out, his voice groggy. _What in the hell???_

She turned the lights on and walked into the living room only to find Kit stretched out on her couch, apparently just waking up from a nap.

 

Emilia was pissed. “Kit! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? How did you get in my house?”

 

Kit looked at her sheepishly. “Umm, I remembered where you keep your spare key since you’re always accidentally locking yourself out.”

 

Emilia was so angry she was shaking. “So, what, you just decided to camp out at my house without my permission? What if I had of brought Brad inside? What were you going to do then?”

 

Kit just looked at her, his expression blank, which made her even more furious. “I don’t know what I was going to do, Em. I just know that seeing you with him, imagining his hands on you…his lips on you…it was driving me crazy.”

 

She didn’t know what to think. Kit’s foolish behavior had her at a loss for words.

 

“Did you fuck him?” he asked her, point-blank.

 

She couldn’t believe he was asking her this. “What?”

 

“You heard me, did you fuck him?” he asked, his voice louder and more insistent now.

 

She felt herself bristling. “Whether I did or didn’t is none of your damn business! Who the hell do you think you are to question me?”

 

He was looking at her again with that dumb, blank expression. She wanted to slap him.

 

“I don’t understand you, Kit,” she continued. You’re engaged for fuck’s sake!! Did you forget about that? You’ve committed yourself to Rose! Why the hell are you so worried about what I’m doing?”

 

“Because I love you, dammit!! That’s why!!” he shouted as he looked at her fiercely.

 

“Wha – wha – what did you just say,” she stuttered, her heart beating fast.

 

“You heard me,” he said, his voice softer now as he walked towards her. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. When she refused to look at him, he said, “Em, look at me.”

 

Her blue eyes nervously met his brown ones as she took in a huge, shuddering breath. “Kit…”

 

He cupped her cheek gently with his hand. “I love you, Emilia.”

 

“No, no, no, no,” she murmured, suddenly feeling very small and afraid. “You can’t say that to me Kit…it’s not right…”

 

He shook his head as he looked at her intensely. “There’s a lot that’s wrong in this world, but me loving you isn’t one of them.”

 

“If you love me, then why are you marrying someone else?” she said, shoving him away as she fought back the tears threatening to fall.

 

“I’m not,” he said firmly, his gaze holding her captive. “I can’t go through with it. It’s not fair to her or me. I proposed because I thought it was the right thing to do. I felt like I owed it to her because we’ve been together so long but that’s not a good enough reason. She deserves to be with someone whose heart is fully committed to her.”

 

Emilia felt like she was in a dream as he closed the distance between them and started stroking her blonde hair. He kissed her softly on the temple. “I’ll never be able to give her that, Em. I can’t because my heart is yours…it’s always been yours. I’m so sorry it’s taken me this long to realize the truth. I hope it’s not too late for us.”

 

“Kit,” she breathed, finally giving in to what she had been fighting against for so long.

 

The second their lips met, an intense need cleaved through her, leaving her breathless and shaky. Desire clawed in her gut. A passion she’d never felt before, manifesting itself into a ravenous hunger to possess – physically, completely. The urge was too strong to fight or deny.

 

He picked her up and carried her to her sofa, laying her down on it all the while kissing her. He lay over her, increasing the pressure on her mouth. Their tongues danced together slowly as she opened her mouth wider for him. His hand brushed her breast and she felt her nipple harden against him.

 

“Oh, Em,” he moaned as he tore at the buttons on her print dress, exposing her body to the waist. Only then did he lift his mouth from hers, to fasten it on her left breast. His hand worked one breast while his mouth worked the other; and she was making noises that sounded like mewling as she breathed hard.

 

He quickly pulled his shirt off and shoved his jeans down his hips. Emilia sighed with pleasure when she saw his hard cock jutting toward her. In one motion, he pushed her dress up past her hips, spread her legs, and thrust inside without the bother of removing her underwear. She was so slippery wet that he didn’t stay in the first try. Then they started going at it as he pounded her into the sofa. They were not making love; they were fucking like two wild beasts in heat. Kit was hitting it like there was no tomorrow, and Emilia eagerly rose up to take each frantic thrust. Their moans were lust-filled and in line with the frantic pace at which they were going. There was no gentleness, no tenderness; they were satisfying a pure animalistic desire to dominate and possess each other.

 

Emilia vaguely heard herself chanting repeatedly. “Oh, yes, there, yes, right there, oh yes! Shit! Kit! Fuck me, Kit! Fuck!”

 

The entire time Kit was fucking her, she felt like she had to have him inside her or else she’d cease to exist. His hands were all over her body, eager and strong, exploring, searching, and making up for lost years. His tongue and mouth savored every touch.

 

As he thrust into her wildly, she felt the tension of a climax gathering in her core. She began to moan with arousal as his furious quick thrusts built up the pressure deep inside of her, and with two final deep strokes, he thrust her deep into the throes of an orgasm, watching with satisfaction as her body throbbed uncontrollably, her wails of pleasure filling the room…but he wasn’t done yet. He flipped her over as she continued to shudder gently, and recommenced his thrusting, ramming into her from behind. He grabbed her hair and yanked it hard, forcing her to arch her back, as he charged into her, spurred on by her cries of passion.

 

“Holy fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned as his hands dropped to her hips. He gripped them tightly, holding her in place as he pummeled her depths, Emilia urging him on with little gasps and whimpers of pleasure. He thrust into her one last time before his warm cum spurted inside her. “Emilia!” he moaned in orgasmic euphoria as his body trembled violently.

 

Finally fulfilled, they collapsed on the couch intertwined, unable to move for a few moments until their erratic breathing calmed down.

 

Kit broke the silence. “Damn, that was incredible,” he said, pulling out of her and then kissing her softly on the mouth.

 

He gently picked her up with no effort and carried her to the bedroom, where they proceeded to make love again…this time slow and gentle.

 

“I love you, Emilia," he whispered as he slowly entered her.  "I love you so very much.”

 

Emilia felt tears falling from her eyes.  Kit gently kissed them away but they were tears of happiness.  "I love you too, more than you'll ever know," she said softly, her heart overflowing with happiness. 

 

They kissed each other passionately, their lips hungry and eager, making up for lost time and missed opportunities, as they made sweet love until the sun rose and painted the sky pink.

 


End file.
